magirecofandomcom-20200223-history
Troubleshooting
Common Error Messages For errors encountered during account transfer, please see Account Transfer For issues relating to installing the PC version, please see DMM GAMES PC Version Startup Errors App has not been installed from the Google Play Store *Explanation: Magia Record is a region-locked game, meaning it is meant to only be available in Japan (JP version) or China & Taiwan (CN version). This error is normally encountered when installing the game via an .apk outside of these regions. *Fix: See the Installation guide for ways to install the game outside of these regions. Connection Error *Explanation: Magia Record cannot connect to the server. *Fix: There are a few variations to this error, however the fix is the same for all of them. Check your internet connection, then click はい or restart the app to attempt to reconnect. If the issue persists, check your firewall settings and ensure Magia Record is not blocked from accessing the Internet. Clicking いいえ will cancel the connection attempt and take you back to the home screen or close the app. Continue last battle? *Explanation: The game was closed in the middle of a battle. Reopening the game gives you the option of continuing that battle, or returning to the home screen. *Fix: Clicking 再開する (right option) will return you to battle. You will be taken to the start of the wave you were at when the game was closed. Alternatively, clicking 再開しない (left option) will return you to the home screen; if you do this you will lose the AP you spent on the battle as well as any items/XP you gained during the battle. Outdated Game Version *Explanation: A newer game version is available; updating is required to launch the game. *Fix: If the game was installed from the App Store or Play Store, update it as normal. If it was installed through another method you may have to reinstall the new version. Maintenance *Explanation: The game servers are down for maintenance. *Fix: The maintenance times in JST are displayed. Wait until the displayed times have passed, then restart the game or press リロード (right option). Maintenance announcements are displayed in-game in advance in the News screen. Country Code Error *Explanation: Your current phone/PC location does not match the country where your account was created. *Fix: Please see Account Transfer for more details and resources for identifying your county code. In-Game Errors Set your password, please *Explanation: The game will routinely remind you to set your recovery password. *Fix: Clicking 設定する (right option) will take you to the password setting screen; please see the First Time Start-up Guide for details of this screen. Clicking あとで設定 (left option) will dismiss the message for now, but it will continue to pop up in the future. Purchase failed *Explanation: May occur when trying to purchase Magia Stones. The transaction could not be completed. *Fix: Click OK to return to the Start-up Screen. Check your connection and payment account details before trying to make another purchase. Thanks for playing! *Explanation: You receive 25 free Magia Stones on reaching rank 10. *Fix: Click the button to continue playing. Iroha only *Explanation: The battle you are trying to start is a special battle. Your team must consist only of Tamaki Iroha and no one else. *Fix: Remove all other Magical Girls from your team to start the battle. Note you can only use the original Tamaki Iroha, not Tamaki Iroha (Mizugi ver.) or Iroha-chan. Generic Error *Explanation: Something has gone wrong and the game needs to reset. *Fix: Click the button to return to the Start-up Screen. This message often pops up when the game is having issues with bringing up News, so it may take a few tries before the game is able to load. Be patient and keep trying, or restart the app. Known Bugs Chapter 10 Crashes: Main Story and Another Story Chapter 10 both have battles featuring familiars moving across the background. As a result these battles are very demanding on the phone/PC, which may lead to the game crashing on slower devices. Debuff Crashes: Using Remove Buffs on certain Buffs may cause the game to freeze. Crashes can also occur when the enemy uses this effect. Super Provoke: Sometimes, having an attack lured by Provoke will cause the turn to end without further attacks being made. There are also known issues with Assistant Instructor of the Ryuushin Style where a character affected by Stun or Bind may still be able to provoke and counter. Unsupported devices: The Official Magia Record website includes a list of minimum system requirements and devices that are known to be able to play Magia Record. Don't be worried if your phone does not appear on this list - it may still be able to play the game. However, if the specs of the phone are insufficient you may encounter more frequent game freezing and crashes. Other Resources * Official Magia Record FAQ (Japanese) * Original Reddit Community Errors List * Magia Record Discord Community Category:Tutorial